In a typical vehicle, the vehicle exterior or body consists of many panels bolted or welded to an underlying frame. These body panels are shaped so as to provide an aesthetically pleasing, yet functional design. In certain areas of the vehicle body, the panels are quite small and are provided to conceal aspects of the vehicle housing serviceable parts. Often such panels are merely decorative.
In an effort to make a more aerodynamic vehicle, auto manufacturers wish to reduce exterior features which tend to produce turbulence and wind noise. Turbulence is often produced at boundaries between vehicle structures, such as the hood and windscreen and other window-to-body transitions about the passenger compartment. Because of the difference in materials used at such areas, that is, sheet metal to glass or another sheet metal panel, such transitions require a close fit. To achieve such close tolerances, improved tooling and design techniques are required, resulting in increased costs.
The prior known panels have normally been rigidly attached to the vehicle fragile either by way of welds or other permanent fasteners. Such panels were typically made from the sheet metal or plastic as a separate part. Others were designed as an integral portion of the vehicle frame making it essentially impossible to gain access behind the panel from the vehicle exterior. Such integral designing of the panels resulted in increased costs for tooling and manufacturing of the vehicle frame. Disadvantages inherent in these later plastic panels included misalignment of the metal stamping within the unsupported plastic panel resulting in a poor fit of the panel to the vehicle body.